Halo 2 Credits
These are the credits list seen at the end of Halo 2. (Epilogue Suite - Beholden plays in the background.) Project Lead *Jason Jones Executive Producer *Pete Parsons Engineering Leads *Charlie Gough *Chris Butcher *Michael Evans *Ben Wallace Design Leads *Paul Bertone *Jaime Griesemer Art Director *Marcus R. Lehto Writer, Director of Cinematics *Joseph Staten Composer, Audio Director *Martin O'Donnell Multiplayer & User-Interface Lead *Max Hoberman ( The original Halo starts playing.) (The guitar starts playing Reclaimer) Producers *Michel Bastien *Hamilton Chu *Curtis Creamer Test Manager, Producer Bungie.net *Harold Ryan (Guitar version of the Mjolnir Mix plays) Engineering *Hao Chen *Bernie Freidin *Bart House *Damian Isla *Jason Major *Eamon McKenzie *Mat Noguchi *Adrian Perez *Stefan Sinclair *Greg Snook *Luke Timmins Additional Engineering *Damien Neff Mission Designers *Tyson Green *Rob Stokes Additional Mission Design *Hardy LeBel *Stephan Okasaki Cinematic Designer *CJ Cowan Lead 3D & Effects Artist *Shi Kai Wang 3D Artists *Eric Arroyo *Travis Brady *Robert McLees *Juan Ramirez Additional 3D Art *Kelly Rains Animators, Game & Cinematic *William O'Brien *Mike Budd *John Butkus *Nathan Walpole Additional Animation *Jeremy Fones *Stacey Moore Lead Environment Artists *David Dunn *Chris Barrett Single-Player Environment Artists *Frank Capezzutto III, *Vic DeLeon *Tom Doyle *Justin Hayward *Paul Russel *Michael Wu *Mike Zak Additional Single-Player Environment Art *Chris Lee Lead Multiplayer Environment Artist *Chris Carney Multiplayer Environment Artist *Steve Cotton User Interface *David Candland Art Production *Paul Clift Effects *Steven Scott Matte Painting *Eddie Smith Audio Lead *Jay Weinland Sound Designer *C. Paul Johnson Test Leads *Doug Boyce, *Jamie Evans *Zach Russell Test Tools Engineering *Aaron Lieberman, *Luis Villegas, *Roger Wolfson Software Test Engineers *Mike Cody, *Ryan Hylland, *Travis Chen Bungie.net Lead *Brian Jarrard Bungie.net Team *Tom Gioconda *Lorraine McLees *Frank O'Connor, Bungie Webmaster (Tribute plays) Additional Bungie.net Support *Christopher Barney, *Zoé Brawley, *Claire Jennings, *Matt Soell Bungie Princesses *Alta Hartmann, *Amanda Anderson Additional Support *Steve Abeyta *The Ant Farm *J. David Atherton *Dawn Hershey *Jim McQuillan *Esmerelda McQuillan *ReelFX Creative Studios *Michael Salvatori *Steve Vai *Lee Wilson Cinematic Cast *Dee Bradley Baker: Gravemind *Julie Benz: Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes *Hamilton Camp: High Prophet of Mercy *Tim Dadabo: 343 Guilty Spark *Robert Davi: Rtas 'Vadumee *Keith David: Thel 'Vadamee *Steve Downes: John-117 *Robin Atkin Downes: High Prophet of Regret *Miguel Ferrer: Sesa 'Refumee *John Michael Higgins: 2401 Penitent Tangent *Ron Perlman: Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Kevin Michael Richardson: Tartarus *David Scully: Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson *Jen Taylor: Cortana *Michael Wincott: High Prophet of Truth *Bob O'Donnell: Prophet of Objection Artificial Intelligence Cast *Ken Boynton: Brute *David Cross II: Marine *Tim Dadabo: Marine *Chris Edgerly: Brute *Orlando Jones: Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks *John Kassir: Marine *Andrew McKaige: Private Chips Dubbo *Martin O'Donnell: Hunters, Jackals, and Flood *Brian Posehn: Grunt *Laura Prepon: Female Marine #1 *Michelle Rodriguez: Female Marine #2 *David Scully: Elite *Marcus Stacker: Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker *Joseph Staten: Grunts *Norm Woodel: Elite Additional Voices *The Bungie Auxiliary Players Casting & Voice-Over Production Services *Blindlight (Zoom to black) (final Cortana-Gravemind Cinematic begins) P-8no6SrhEw WvE_dQoV0a4 Category:Lists Category:Halo 2